


Quickie Bingo: Card #3

by sunnivaixchel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Baby Dragon, Fluff, LiveJournal Prompt, M/M, Magic Revealed, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnivaixchel/pseuds/sunnivaixchel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for merlin_writers' Quickie Bingo prompts on Livejournal, using card #3.<br/>1. Scroll<br/>2. Knight + Crossbow<br/>3. Chalice</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scroll

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of weird, since this is the second thing I've ever posted on AO3, the first being something in the Hannibal fandom, but here it goes.
> 
> Ratings and warnings will change as I update, and I'll always put the full warnings at the end of each chapter.
> 
> This chapter has no warnings and is rated G :)
> 
> Original prompts here: <http://merlin-writers.livejournal.com/161477.html?view=1935301#t1935301>

 

“Here.” was the only thing Arthur said to him when he shoved a scroll in Merlin’s face. The servant took it, glancing down at what he held. It was ornate and neatly wrapped.

 

“What is it?” he asked. It looked too nice to be a speech. He unrolled it slightly and could see that it had been illuminated like an official document.

 

“Just read it.” Arthur crossed his arms over his chest. Merlin stuck out the very tip of his tongue, barely visible, and unrolled the scroll.

 

“ _By the Grace of Our Most Holy God, The Most Noble_ _and Righteous Monarch King Arthur Pendragon_...blah blah blah...three paragraphs about how wonderful you are...” Merlin mumbled.

 

“Merlin.” the king said.

 

“... _has, in Good Conscious, bestowed upon his most Loyal of Subjects, Merlin of Ealdor_ \- most loyal of subjects, I like that.” Merlin grinned.

 

“Merlin.”

 

“ _Has bestowed upon his **Most Loyal of Subjects** , Merlin of Ealdor, his permission to..._” Merlin’s voice trailed off as he continued to read, eyebrows coming together, “What is...?” he looked up to find the king watching him closely, “This is...” he stared uncomprehendingly, and Arthur’s lips twitched, “But this says...but I’m not...” Merlin looked between the king and the scroll, reading further. His face paled, “This can’t...” there was a knock on the chamber door and it opened.

 

“Sire, I don’t know what that scroll said, but the Council is having a shitfit over it.” Sir Gwaine stuck his head in. He glanced between Merlin and Arthur, “Am I interrupting something?” Merlin’s hands were shaking as he stared uncomprehendingly at the scroll, “Hey, that’s the same document.” Arthur grinned.

 

“Yes it is.” he took it from Merlin’s shaking hands, unrolling it all the way, “ _By the Grace of Our Most Holy God, The Most Noble and Righteous Monarch King Arthur Pendragon_...and I am allowed to skip my praises, Merlin, you aren’t... _has, in Good Conscious, bestowed upon his Most Loyal of Subjects, Merlin of Ealdor, his permission to practice Magicks and Sorceries with the Blessing of the Noble Sovereign himself, to serve and protect King and Country_...” Arthur glanced slyly at Merlin, who was mouthing like a fish.

 

“Finally.” Gwaine grinned, “Congratulations, mate.” Merlin looked at him, then at Arthur, still mouthing.

 

“You’re an idiot.” the king told him with immense fondness. Merlin’s lips wobbled, “Are you, don’t you dare cry.” Arthur warned. Tears welled up in Merlin’s eyes, “Oh my God, you’re going to cry, aren’t you?” Merlin’s face scrunched up, “Go cry on Gwaine.” Arthur ordered, but Merlin threw himself on the king, bawling loudly.

 

“I’ll hold off the Council a little longer.” Gwaine let himself out, grinning. Merlin blubbered incomprehensibly into Arthur’s shoulder. The king held him, awkwardly patting him on the back.

 

“You’re such a girl, Merlin.” he sighed. Merlin blubbered something about how he loved Arthur _so much and he would never betray him and his magic was only for him_. Arthur sighed again, rubbing Merlin’s back, “You didn’t even get to the part where I named you my Court Sorcerer.”

 

“YOU WHAT?!?”

 

 

[   
](http://merlin-writers.livejournal.com/161477.html?view=1935301#t1935301)


	2. Knight + Crossbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knight!Arthur and Forest Spirit!Merlin AU
> 
> Sir Arthur of Camelot chases down a mischievous forest spirit and gets more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: Mature  
> Warnings: Minor descriptions of violence, blood mention, nonsexual nudity, minor consent issues  
> Full warnings at the end of the chapter
> 
> A/N: I'm being super careful with my trigger warnings. Just in case. Most people shouldn't have a problem, but I just wanna make sure everyone is cool with everything. I've had some issues recently with things pseudo-triggering me and making me feel sick and anxious, so I'm playing it super safe. Have fun and enjoy my contributions to the fandom!

Merlin darted from tree to tree, laughing gaily as horse hooves pounded behind him. The knight chasing him had cape that was red like blood, which meant he was from Camelot, where they hated all magic and all creatures of magic. This seemed like a very sad way to live, to Merlin, but it mattered little. This was his forest and he was in no danger.

At any moment he could command the trees to turn on the knight, or command roots to come out of the ground and snag the horse’s legs. He could call down all the birds of the air to swarm his pursuer, or he could call a great wind to dash the human and the horse against the trees like driftwood against the rocks. But Merlin liked to be chased, so he did not attack the knight, merely leading him through his woods.

 

* * *

  
  


Sir Arthur pushed his horse faster as he caught a brief glimpse of the faerie ahead of them. He’d caught it shamelessly naked and spying on him from the boughs of a large tree. It had laughed in a sweet, melodic voice before taking off through the treetops. It couldn’t run forever, and Arthur would catch it and kill it and return to Camelot victorious over a little forest demon. Ridding the world of evil magics was a matter of honor.

“Can’t catch me!” it sang, not slowing in speed. Sir Arthur gritted his teeth. Cheeky thing. It would run out of trees eventually, and he’d have it trapped. Arthur’s crossbow was already loaded and he was aiming it, gripping the horse with his thighs. He saw another flash of movement, but he didn’t fire. He grabbed the reins when the faerie changed direction, veering off to the left. Arthur aimed again. Almost...almost...almost...there. He fired, and there was a ‘thunk’ and a scream. A large shape came crashing down to the ground, hitting it hard and crying out in pain. Arthur hissed through his teeth in triumph, slowing the horse and jumping from it, dropping the crossbow and drawing his sword, rapidly advancing.

“You hurt me!” it cried, as if it hadn’t even considered the possibility, blood dripping from its pale shoulder.

“And now I’m going to kill you.” Arthur agreed.

“You. Hurt. Me.” its voice warped and deepened, and roots burst out of the ground between them and Arthur stumbled back, “I let you chase me through my forest, and this is how you repay me?” it lifted its head and looked at him with shining golden eyes, face twisted into an ugly expression of rage. Arthur swung his sword at one of the roots, but it just thunked off harmlessly. The trees themselves began to move, reaching down towards him, and he started swinging wildly. He heard his horse shriek in fear and gallop away at high speed. Arthur couldn’t fend it all off, and the roots and branches grabbed him, wrapping around his body, snatching his sword from him, lifting him up off the ground.

A path cleared through the roots towards the faerie. More branches reached down, picking up the faerie so gently as it whined in pain. A small branched wrapped around the crossbow bolt, then yanked it out, and the faerie screamed before collapsing into helpless sobbing. A branch was wrapping itself around Arthur’s neck and squeezing, and he was writhing and struggling fearfully.

“Don’t kill him yet.” the faerie sniffled, “I need his light.” it stood up, wobbling as blood gushed from its shoulder, and it looked at him. It was long and pale and delicate with sharp cheekbones and dark hair and glittering, golden eyes. A nicely sized cock lay between its thighs in a little nest of dark hair that trailed up the pale chest. Its wrists were tiny and bird-boned, features delicate and unearthly, “You’re not very nice, are you?” The branch around Arthur’s neck loosened and he gasped and sputtered, trying to pull away. It approached him, then leaned in and kissed him on the mouth.

It felt as if all the strength and vitality were suddenly being drained from his body, and he went limp, gasping. Finally, when the world around him seemed dim and far away, the lips disappeared.

“I’ll let you live, Sir Knight. But only because you’re pretty.” the branches and roots disappeared, dropping Sir Arthur to the ground, “You should come and play with me again. But don’t bring your weapons next time, or I won’t be so nice.” Arthur’s eyes struggled to focus as the faerie disappeared in a tinkling of gay laughter. By the time he was able to push himself upright, the sun had begun to sink in the west.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor descriptions of violence:   
> Arthur shoots Merlin down from the trees with his crossbow  
> Merlin calls branches and tree roots to attack and restrain Arthur  
> Arthur is briefly choked by branches
> 
> Blood mention: Merlin's wound from the crossbow bolt bleeds
> 
> Nonsexual nudity: Brief descriptions of Merlin's penis and naked body are given (this is the main reason for the Mature rating)
> 
> Minor consent issues: Merlin kisses Arthur without his consent in order to take life force from Arthur to heal himself


	3. Chalice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby!Aithusa in Camelot AU
> 
> Aithusa starts collecting a hoard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (two fills in one day, wow!)
> 
> chapter rated T for swears
> 
> no warnings

“ _Mer_ lin, where is my chalice?” the king complained loudly from the next room over.

“Wherever you tossed it, I suppose.” Merlin said, polishing the boot in his lap.

“Don’t get smart with me, Merlin.” the voice from the other room warned.

“Wouldn’t dream of...” Merlin’s voice trailed off as he glanced up for a split second, catching on where the jewel-encrusted chalice lay on the floor, just as it was pulled behind the wardrobe by a small, white tail, “...it.” Merlin finished faintly. Shit. _Shit._

“Merlin,” Arthur said.

“Fine, fine, I’ll look.” Merlin set the boot aside, getting up and pretending to look various places before making a beeline to the wardrobe. Behind the wardrobe was Arthur’s money pouch with a hole chewed in it, gold spilling out, Arthur’s missing gauntlet, the buckle that had been “””mysteriously””” chewed off of Merlin’s left boot, an earring Merlin recognized as belonging to the queen, and Arthur’s favorite, jewel-covered chalice.

“I found it.” Merlin said in a steady voice, staring at the small, immensely self-satisfied white dragon perched on top of the hoard she’d collected, the tip of her tongue sticking out like a cat, “Let me see if I can reach it.” he stuck his arm behind the wardrobe, reaching for the chalice. Aithusa pulled it out of his reach, looking offended, “ _Give me that._ ” Merlin mouthed at her. She didn’t chirp, understanding that it was in her best interest to stay silent, but cocked her head, “ _That. Give me that. Now.”_ Merlin pointed.

“What’s taking so long, Merlin?” Arthur asked, sounding more irritable than usual.

“It’s, erm, just out of reach. Give me a minute... _onbregdan, seleful_.” Merlin whispered, and the chalice flew into his hand. Aithusa gave a squeak of outrage, then recoiled, putting her claws over her mouth in a way that Merlin would have thought was adorable in any other situation.

“What was that?” the king asked suspiciously. Merlin stood up, taking the chalice over to him.

“What was what?” Merlin asked, voice a little too bright.

“That noise.” Arthur looked at his servant through narrowed eyes, “It sounded like a rat.” Merlin swallowed his kneejerk reaction of ‘ _she is **not** a rat, she is a noble dragon that **I** hatched_.’

“It’s not a rat.” Merlin responded, holding out the chalice. The king didn’t look impressed, “I had to shift the wardrobe a bit. Maybe it was that.” this seemed to satisfy Arthur.

“Go fetch my wine, you idiot.” his voice softened almost imperceptibly on the insult. Merlin rolled his eyes dramatically, then fled the room before Arthur could grab one of his ears. When he returned with the jug, the king was sitting at the table, staring at the wall.

“Here you are.” Merlin said. Arthur turned and looked at him, not responding, “Sire?”

“You were right. That...” Arthur cleared his throat, looking shaken, glancing over at the wardrobe, which Merlin now realized was slightly farther out from the wall than it had been and two white forelimbs were attempting to drag Arthur’s entire sword behind the wardrobe, “...that’s definitely not a rat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> onbregdan, seleful = move quickly, hall-goblet
> 
> ===
> 
> I just wanted everyone to know that I love my idiot bisexual king son and my idiot aro-ace magic son even though they ruined my life ~~Merlin is aromantic-asexual fucking fight me~~


End file.
